


maligayang anibersaryo!

by elsajewel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Filipino Fic, Fluff, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, married xiuchen
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: wedding anniversary ng mag-asawang kim.





	maligayang anibersaryo!

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed. naisipan ko lang magsulat ngayon nang biglaan dahil ang cute ng xiuchen. mahal na mahal ko sila. :((

"happy anniversary, love!" bungad ni jongdae nang makitang naalimpungatan na ang asawa niyang napakacute. syempre, hindi natapos lang sa pagbati. may kiss pa na pahabol. short pero sweet. mamaya na ang momol dahil wala pa sa mood si minseok hangga't hindi pa niya nalilinis ang kwarto at naliligpit ang pinaghigaan nilang mag-asawa. routine na ni minseok iyon na nakasanayan na rin ni jongdae. ang number one priority ng asawa niya ay ang paglilinis at wala siyang laban doon. kapag sinubukan niyang pigilan, alam niyang mag-aaway sila. marami silang pagkakaiba pero kahit kailan hindi naging hadlang sa pagsasama nila.

"good morning, love! happy anniversary!" sagot naman ni minseok sabay yakap kay jongdae habang nakahiga pa rin sila. mukhang ayaw pa tumayo ni minseok sa kama dahil weekend naman. tao lang din sina minseok at jongdae kaya tinatamad din sila like us. naghahum naman si jongdae while stroking minseok's hair. maganda ang boses ni jongdae.  _one of the many reasons bakit na-in love si minseok sa kanya._  alam niyang narerelax si minseok kapag ganito kaya patuloy pa rin siya sa ginagawa niya. kinuha ni minseok ang kamay ng asawa at pinag-intertwine ang mga kamay nila. kinilig naman si jongdae.  _kahit 2 years na silang mag-asawa, kinikilig pa rin si jongdae lagi. hindi niya pinapahalata kasi for sure na lalaki ang ulo ng asawa niya. (kayo na bahala magdecide kung anong ulo hihi)_

after more than 1 hour of cuddling, nagsabi na si minseok na maglilinis na siya. cue na ito for jongdae to leave the room at magluluto na siya ng breakfast. hindi sila mapili pareho sa pagkain kaya okay lang kahit ano.

17 minutes passed, lumabas na si minseok. tapos na maglinis. finally! si jongdae kaya kailan niya lilinisin? oops. "love! kailangan mo ba ng tulong sa pagluluto?" tanong niya agad sa asawa. sinagot naman ni jongdae na patapos naman na siya. pinag-ayos na lang niya ng table si minseok na ginawa naman agad ng isa.

ngayon, naghahanda sila umalis. napag-usapan nilang magpunta sa isang park kagaya noong una nilang date. tahimik at maaliwalas kasi sa park. ganon lang ang gusto nila - chill at relaxing. masyadong stress na sa work at hindi na need pa ng more stress. may dala silang gamit for picnic at mga pagkain na rin. as usual, si minseok ang nagddrive. ito ata ang main trabaho ni minseok - ang magdrive. marunong din naman magdrive si jongdae pero smooth kasi magdrive si minseok.  _smooth kumambyo ;)_

one hand lang magdrive ang asawa niya. ang hot naman! ayan nanaman, jongdae kim! KINIKILIG KA NANAMAN! NAGDDRIVE LANG ASAWA MO! KALMA SIS! napansin naman ni minseok na parang namumula si jongdae dahil minsan napapatingin siya sa asawa. dalawa ang kamay niya at isa lang naman ang ginagamit niyang pangdrive so yung isa, edi hawakan na lang niya kamay ng asawa niya. WALA NA. PULANG PULA NA SI JONGDAE. PWEDE NA BA NIYA HALIKAN SI MINSEOK? AS IN NOW NA! KASI HINDI NA SIYA MAKAPAGPIGIL TALAGA! alam na alam ni minseok ang weakness ng asawa at ginagawa pa niya lahat para lang asarin ito.

"love naman e! pinapakilig mo nanaman ako! nakakainis na!" sabay mabilis na nakaw na halik sa right cheek ni minseok. napasmile naman ang isa na labas ang gums. lalo lang kinilig si jongdae kasi napasmile niya nang ganon ang asawa. "akala ko hindi mo nanaman aaminin na kinikilig ka e. lagi mo hindi sinasabi sa akin kahit halata naman." sabi ni minseok at tumawa ito. pinisil din niya ang kamay ni jongdae na kanina pa niya hawak. "love, huwag ka magnanakaw ng halik diyan ah! baka ano manakaw ko sa'yo kapag gumanti ako!" namula si jongdae dahil sa sinabi ng asawa. mukhang gusto pa niyang nakawan nang nakawan ng halik si minseok para malaman niya ano ang nanakawin sa kanya pabalik.  _hihi. ang landi mo jongdae._

nakarating na sila sa park. hindi sila touchy kapag nasa public dahil alam nilang maraming judgments ang matatanggap nila. sa ibang bansa sila nagpakasal. hindi kasi allowed ang same sex marriage rito. tanggap sila ng mga magulang at mga kaibigan nila kaya naging madali para sa kanilang dalawa kahit papaano. kahit sino o kahit ano pa ang sabihin sa kanila ng ibang tao, pagmamahalan pa rin nila ang magwawagi sa huli. dedma na sa mga puro tsismis lang pero wala namang nacontribute sa lipunan!  _tag niyo na yung mga kilala niyong ganyan! oopsie!_

naglalakad lakad sila ngayon sa park. nasa may parte sila ngayon ng part na may trail at puro puno na ang paligid. mahingin. tahimik. relaxing. maririnig mo ang bawat sayaw ng mga dahon. nature lover talaga silang dalawa. may dala silang isang polaroid camera na natanggap nila mula sa kaibigan nila at katrabaho ni minseok na si mark.  _hello nctzens!_  sinabi ni mark na dahil hindi mahilig masyado sa gadgets ang dalawa, bagay ang polaroid camera sa kanila. kahit pang millenial ang gadget na ito pareho ito sa lumang polaroid camera. pinacute na version nga lang na swak sa panlasa ng mga millenials. marami silang nakuha photos. may mga fail pero tinawanan lang nilang pareho. nagkaroon pa ng competition kung sino ang mas magaling kumuha ng litrato. magkaiba sila ng style kaya parehong maganda. naisip agad ni jongdae at itinatak niya sa utak niya na ididikit niya ang mga photos sa wall nila pag-uwi.  _yun ay kung bibigyan siya ng panahon ni minseok magpahinga pag-uwi. ;)_

naupo rin sila after 2 hours of exploring and enjoying the view sa park. nakain na rin nila ang mga binaon nila. nakaupo si minseok at si jongdae naman ay nakahiga habang nakapatong ang ulo sa lap ni minseok. sinusuklay ng asawa ang buhok ni jongdae gamit ang kanyang mga kamay. pareho silang nakangiti. walang nagsasalita pero napakalakas ng sigaw ng mga puso na puro pagmamahal sa isa't isa.

ang saya talaga kapag finally natagpuan mo na ang mahal mo at ang nagmamahal sa'yo. maraming anibersaryo pa ang haharapin ng mag-asawang kim dahil iyon ang pangako nila sa isa't isa. sa hirap man o sa ginhawa. sa dami man ng problem o sa dami ng biyaya. sa kasakitan man o sa kalusugan. habang buhay, sina minseok kim at jongdae kim ang magkasama.

**Author's Note:**

> sana ay nagustuhan mo kahit hindi maganda ang pagkakasulat. salamat sa nilaan mong oras sa pagbabasa. pagbubutihan ko pa sa susunod. :)


End file.
